Sinner
by RainbowBlood
Summary: Cyn Night was not always the way she is now. There is a reason behind her madness. A reason for her the anger & life style she now lives. Can she deal with the pain of seeing him again? After he broke her heart? Will she ever forgive him? Nate/OC
1. Prologue

I sat back in my chair in school bored and annoyed.

I looked down at my nails studying the black and red

nail polish that I had just put on the day before.

You may be wondering who I am. I am Cyn Night.

Yes that is my real name like it? I where as hell do.

Ive always loved my name... Okay thats a lie I used to hate it.

Anyways this is my story. Its about love and hate, rape and sex.

Lies and lust and popstars.

**Note: This is posted on another site by the way. Mibba.**


	2. Chapter one

I put my feet on top of my desk while leaning back in my chair. "Feet off your desk Miss Night." My teacher yelled at me I just rolled my eyes and flipped her off. A few people snickered. The teacher pretended not to notice. He knew that no matter what he did I wouldn't get expelled or suspended.

Why? Cause the principle had the hugest crush on me. Yuck right? I know its sick. "Imma ask you one more time Miss Night."He sorta growled.His face was all mushed up in a scowl.

"Or what?"I asked a bit annoyed.

"Detention!"He yelled his face red. I laughed smirking. I knew how to get on his nerves like crazy Ive made him pull out his hair once. Not that he had much.

"Dose that mean your gonna give it to me or that I have it already?"I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Night! Put your legs down everyone can see your underwear."He yelled I laughed as he winced at the word underwear. All the boys turned to me and whistled. I shrugged. I knew they couldn't see my underwear but they shere as hell could see my legs. Witch in everyone opinion is my best feature.

Then again everyone says im perfect the way I look that is. Blue eyes ,black hair a darkish complexion. Big boobs. They say the only thing wrong with the way I look like was that I was insanely skinny.

Im skinny because of all the drugs I was on and everyone knew it. I never tried to hide it.

"No they can't just my legs and-"I paused and looked at the boys who were gapeing. "It dosen't seem like the boys mind." I told him laughing a little I knew all the girls faces in the class were red. They all hated me well all the stright ones anyway.

It didn't matter who liked me anyways I could turn anyone gay stright or bi. Im just talented that way.

The teacher gave up and turned on the news we were supposed to be takeing notes on the news for some reason I didn't understand. I actally paid attention to what the news was talking about.

"So on the entertainment area of the day the three heart throbs that have taken the nation by storm Connect Three have annonced that there Tour is canceled for a later date bec-"My heart stopped and I got up and walked out of the classroom.

I slammed the door and ran into the girls bathroom I leaned over the sink looking into the mirror I turn on the water and splashed my face and I broke down and cried. Can I not run away from him? At all. I want a life without him. Without him haunting my dreams.

Once opon a time I thought he loved me. Turned out diffrent. I remember that day like yesterday It devastated me. He broke my heart that day and didn't even bother to call or run after me.

I ran away after that day. Yes ran away as in no one knew where I was. I changed my whole life that day.

That day I had taken the two bags of clothes from me and my moms hotel room and ran away. I haven't seen any of my family sence. I remember I was on the news a few times as a MISSING person. It was funny the whole time I was in front of there eyes.

I got a job and worked and I rolled myself into this shit-hole of a school and everything. I worked at the strip club now even though I wasn't yet 18 they took me why? Well because I can easily pass as 18 and im hott. Or thats what They said. I personally hate the way I look.

Im pretty shere my whole family thinks Im dead. You know whats so funny? I live in the same city as . LA I just tend to stay away from beverly hills and hollywood.

Plus LA was a big place no chance of me running into him Right?

I ditched school all together with after that and went stright to starbucks. Two words bad idea! No _they_ weren't there but someone I didn't want to see was.

I went stright up to the counter not careing if people were in line because mine was already made meaning I came there so often they knew when to expect me I paid the lady and turned around to walk out and stopped dead in my tracks.

There she was there **Mandy**. Alll dressed up and as preppy as ever. Probably in town to see them. I narrowed my eyes not really wanting her to see me. Too late though her eyes landed on me and I turned around quickly at looked at the casher and she gave me my change back usually I leave without it.

I walked with my head down out of the place. I herd her say my name when I passed her but I kept walking. Pretending I didn't hear her. I should of known she would try and fallow me if she thought it was me but my mind was scattered at the time. I wasn't thinking stright.

I walked into the strip club and put on a fake smile as a guy handed me my skimpy oulfit. It was red and black they said red flattered the way I looked. I wasn't a stripper just a dancer I never took off my clothes in other words and that was fine with me.

I was up on stage in thirty minutes so I just hung out until then. I danced on stage twice a day. Once right after school and once around nine at night. I smirked as I finaly got dressed and danced it wasn't until the second dance that everything began to unfold.

They said my name and I went out on stage and started danceing to Sexy Naughty Bitchy by Tata Young. I did many poll moves I was really good at climbing it and doing flips. I didn't notice the guy in the back with sunglasses and a big scarf until I was done danceing.

I stared stright at the guy and I didn't trust him. I tightened my lips and walked over to him.

"Who do you think your playing?"I growled slightly the only people that came in looking like that was if they weren't sapposed to be there. He said nothing. I grabbed his sun glasses and scarf and took it off him. Shocked to see Jason I said nothing but gave it back to him.

"Let me gess mandy fallowed me and told you..."I trailed off. He nodded he looked shocked to. At least it was him and not nate.

"Why-"I cut him off.

"Kevin Please just leave here tonight and pretend its not me that it was someone else."I told him in kind of a pleading voice.

"You know your family thinks your dead."He told me and I nodded.

"Kevin I chose to live this way and Im happy so please just leave and tell them it wasn't me."I told him and the walked away.

It makes sence that they sent Jason in he was old enough to come in.

**NOTE: This was naturaly a jonas story but I don't want to get reported that so many STUPID people are doing to all my fav authors so I changed the names. : Please review. **


	3. Chapter Two

I wore a pair of tight black jeans and a simi baggy doors t-shirt. I didn't feel like going all out on looking nice at all today. I didn't feel like going to school but I did cause belive it or not I did want to graduate.

"Hey miss hott stuff mind takeing off your shirt for us?"I herd some jock ask laughing I rolled my eyes and actually flashed him causeing his eyes to widen and him to faint. I giggeled. I loved it when that happened. It did all the time. I was used to it but it was nice to feel pretty. Wanted.

I walked in starbucks. "Hey how was school?" The casher lady asked.

"Some guy fainted cause I flashed him."I told her bluntly she giggeled. I told her alot about my life. She knew alot more then most do I was happy today was my day off of work. I took my time to sip my drink instead of walking out with it. Like I tend to do when I have work.

"So the party today you going?"She asked. Her dark red hair falling over her eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not... Im not shere yet."I told her and she nodded. Did I forget to mention she went to partys with me alot? Oh yeah well she dose.

So sad I still can't remember her name I always forget it.

"Hey did anyone come in looking for me?"I asked. Crossing my fingers for her to say no.

"No. Why do you ask was someone supposed to?"She asked me and I shook my head and thanked her and left. I should of stayed longer. There she was again **Mandy** there **mandy**. I groaned.

"What the hell do you want?"I asked annoyed out of my mind. Maybe I should consider moveing. Sence they found out where I work and get my coffie everyday. I thought to myself I mean they wouldn't fallow me right. God I hope not. I just want all of them out of my life.

She looked at me in disgust. "Sence when did you start talking like that?"She asked scrunching up her nose. Not a good look for her. I rolled my eyes I seem to be doing alot of that. I tend to do alot of that when im annoyed witch I am.

"Sence I ran away. Im not the girl you guys used to know. Im completely changed and diffrent... and not in a good way."I told her and walked away. Completely annoyied She started fallowing me. I pretended not to notice.

"Going back to the stip club?" She asked in a snotty tone and I laughed.

"Nope if you must know Im going home... Then Im going to get ready then Im going to a bar and get shit ass drunk and probably fuck some random guy and wake up in the morning not remembering a thing."I told her laughing at the look on her face. What I told her didn't happen often just when Im upset. You can only gess that I am... If not your stupid.

"You really have changed... You know everyone thought you were dead. Why did you run away in the first place?"She asked It was then I stopped and looked at her. Frowning. It was the first time ive showed any emotion sence this morning.

"Nate didn't tell you?"I asked.

"Tell me what?"She asked it was then I got even madder and walked away faster. God dammit I really should move I don't need this. I don't need her or his shit. I don't want to remember if I don't have to.

I shook my head. "Are you going to fallow me all day?" I asked when she wouldn't stop fallowing me.

"Yes." She told me I stopped and pushed her into a wall.

"Leave me the hell alone. I don't need your shit! Ive been through enough already in the past years sence I have ran away. So just leave me the hell alone and tell Nate he could go jump off a bridge."I growled at her and left her stunned.

--BATMAN--

I giggeled as I walked into starbucks again for the second time today... Okay it really wasn't day it was almost 1 am. What Starbucks is doing open at 1am I have no idea but it always is!! I love that it always is.

And I was plastered out of my mind drunk. No I don't normally drink as much as I did tonight but My mind has been raceing a thousand miles and hour and I wanted it to stop. Some random guy was kissing my neck. Just like I told mandy was going to happen earlier that day.

"Cyn?"He mumbled against my neck okay so maybe he wasn't some "Random guy." Ive been with him a few times most would call him a boyfriend cause me and him went to almost every party together.

But me and him weren't dateing. Just friends with benefits.His name was Matt he was your typical tall guy with long dark hair and looked somewhere between a hot topic model and a god.

"Humm?"I asked walking up to the counter as I told the man behind the counter what I wanted. He just kissed my neck again.

"How about we just go to the bathroom and-" I cut him off by turning so I could see him. I laughed cause it looked like he had two heads.

"What if im not in the mood?"I asked.

"I can make you in the mood."He replied and kissed me. I smiled.

**NOTE: There is no note right now. **


	4. Chapter Three

"Cyn."I herd someone say my name. I froze my heart stopped and I started shakeing a little. I was way to drunk for this. God please please please don't let that be him .Now now. Not ever. I can't face him like this. I can't face him at all. Tears made there way to my eyes but I kept my hard look.

My mind was raceing and my head started spinning. My heart pounding.

"Oh really now? A-Are you shere about that?"I asked totally ingnoring the person. I couldn't face who ever it was at the moment. I can hardly stand. Talk...walk ...eat ... drink. Just about do anything at the moment. Im just basically just trying to stay standing. You know what I mean. My voice was shacky but I tried to keep it cool.

"Positive."He mummbled against my neck the guy behind the starbucks counter slid over my drink and I took it without a word and started walking out the door Matt close behind. Just keep walking Cyn I kept telling myself.

"CYN!" The person yelled I didn't dare look to the side of me. I was pretty shere everyone was now stareing at the person who yelled my name. Even though there were not that many people around at this hour.

Once I was out the door I felt free until someone grabbed my wrist causeing me to spin around and star into his eyes.

I was hopeing to never look in those eyes again. I ripped my eyes away from his looking at the ground. I tried to sound sober as I started talking.

"Im sorry do I know you?"I asked makeing my voice sound as convincing as possible. I looked swiftly over at mattt who looked unsure of what to do. What a great protecter Huh?

"Cyn cut the act."He demanded. Ive never herd him sound so god damn serious it made my head spin even more. God if you were going to make us run into each other again couldn't you wait until I was sober. I asked silently looking up at the sky.

Ugh who was I kidding I didn't belive in god.

"Excuse me but who the hell is Cyn?"I asked trying to play stupid. My vision started to blur. I tried my hardest to keep it stright and thankgod matt realized I didn't want to talk to Nate...

Wait no! His name is not Nate HE HAS NO NAME!

"Come on Cyn what have you done to yourself?"He asked annoyed. I laughed at that okay fuck this act.

"What have I done to myself? I mean really the question here is what the hell have you done to me! Nate im not the same "Cyn" you used to know. Im far from it That "Cyn" your talking about left years ago when you failed to come after me of show even a little bit of remorse. Your heartless nick... You still are I bet so why don't you and your fucked up family do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone!"I yelled at him some passerbys slowed down and stopped walking to see what in the world was going on.

He looked shocked by my sudden outburst. I was shocked by it. I was shocked that anyone could understand me I was slurring my words completely.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence. My vision was getting worse and I was shere I looked like shit and I couldn't stand being near him any longer afraid I would end up crying. With Matts arms still around me I walked away from Nate. No cyn he has no name.

"You ruined your chances Nate."I told him and walked right passed him. Me and Matt headed to HIS house. I know he was dyeing to ask who that was but im glad he decided not to. He shoved the door open and pulled me into his house. I giggeled already forgetting about the run in. He took my starbucks drink from me and lead me towards the couch before closeing the door.

He started kissing me and I let him until he got to my bra line. I pushed him away. "Matt... Im not in the mood."I said and he nodded and we just lied down on his couch.

He never was the kind of guy to force himself on someone. Thats why he was kind of my bestfriend.

--SUPERMAN--

So I officially hate school... more then ever. Why may you ask... Gess who just transferred to my school. No not Nate Jason or Shane... BUT MANDY. What the fuck.

So here I am with the biggest hangover ever laying down ontop of the desk the teacher yelling at me when The door slams open and there she is sweet looking mandy. Made me want to puke then again. Everything this morning did.

"Cyn Gett off the desk right now!"His face red. God I love messing with him.

"Im doing my damn work so leave me alone."I told him and he sighed and gave up when he noticed mandy. "Oh you must be the new girl."He said

"No duh!"I threw out makeing everyone laugh he ingnored me.

"Well I would tell you to take a seat but it seems the only seat open is the one cyn over there is hogging with her large ass."I laughed out loud as soon as those words were uttered.

"If thats your pour attempt to get me mad not happening!"I yelled everyone was crying from laughing so hard.

"office now!"He yelled I raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhhh nooo... You know that won't do anything! Remember he has a hugggge crush on me."I replied he let out a frustrated yell and mandy just looked at me as though I was a whole new person. I stood up and got my stuff together.

"You guys really should learn on how to leave me the hell alone."I told her and pushed my way passed her into the hall way.


End file.
